Never Give Up On A Miracle
by MrsSpookyMulder
Summary: William adoptive parents had a car crash and died.William got interned at Our Lady Of Sorrows Hospital and saved by Scully.Him find out that his favorite doctor in fact is his mother.


**Time Line: **After IWTB

**I don't own any of the characters,they are 20th Century FOX and Chris Carter propriety.**

**Sorry for the posible mistakes what I made in English,I'm not a English native but I try the best to write correctly.**

**Sumary: **William adoptive parents died in a car crash and him get saved by Scully and find out that he is her son.

* * *

><p>Was a normal day at the Lady Of Sorrows .Scully was staying in her office,then a nurse entered.<p>

"Doctor Scully,we have a emergency." the nurse said.

Scully raised her head from the paperwork what she had in her hands."What emergency,nurse?" she asked looking at the nurse.

"Is a little boy,him and his parents had a car crash,his parents died in the way to the hospital him is the only one who survive the crash." the nurse informed Scully.

She raised from the chair and walked to the hallway,the nurse following her."In what room is the boy?"asked Doctor Scully .

"Here,in the room 142,him can't breath alone him need to be connected to the ventilation machine"the nurse said,opening the room door letting Scully to enter.

In the hospital bed,was a little boy connected to many machines to can little boy with brown hair had many injuries on his to his bed checking his health status was Doctor Anderson. Doctor Scully looked at the heart rate and at the little boy.

"How old is he?" she asked looking at the little boy.

Doctor Anderson was reading from the boy file."He's just 7 years parents,Mr. and Mrs. Van De Kamp died before to reach the hospital." Doctor Anderson informed her.

Hearing the name of the little boy parents,she looked De Kamp was the last name of William adoptive her face expresion was Anderson asked her "Doctor Scully,everything's alright with you?"

"Yes,yes I was just thinking about the boy health status." she lied imediatley."What is the boy name?" she asked looking at her college who was reading in the boy file.

"William Van De Kamp." Doctor Anderson said.

"William?" said as a question,being very surprised to hear that the boy name was William.

"Yes, his name is William Van De Kamp." Doctor Anderson repeated.

_Is him my William?My baby_ boy? she thinked,her heart was beating faster than other really was her William,the baby what she give up because she thought is not safe to stay with her .Doctor Anderson and the nurse was looking at looked like is shocked,like something happened inside her .Doctor Anderson come in her back and put a hand on her shoulder."I think you're home and rest,I will take care by this patient." she said with a soft voice tone.

Scully nodded,she was tired but the think what was tormenting her was that her baby boy was fighting to stay alive in this hospital bed."You have right,I need some rest."she said looking at her college .

Her college nodded too and Scully walked out of the room to her took her car keys and briefcase then walked to the car,she started the engine and tears start to form in her eyes,she can't belive than after 6 years she found her baby boy.

* * *

><p>At home,Mulder was in his office cutting different pages from heared the car on the road,this was shut the car door and walked to the house front door, hearing the way how she shut the car door,Mulder knew that something's wrong with her,that she's opened the front door,took of her name plaque and put it in her purse,like always,took of her shoes and put it to the door,then she saw Mulder staring at she don't moved or said something,the only thing what she made was to look at him.<p>

"Scully..."him started "What's wrong?What happened?"him walked to her and she suddenly fall into his arms,crying.

"Scully,what's wrong?" he said stroking her long hair.

"William...I-I found our son,Mulder,our baby boy." she said,the tears falling on her cheeks like the rain.

Now was his turn to be shocked,him pulled away to can look into her eyes."How?" him said softly.

"His adoptive parents had a car crash and they died and William is in the hospital him can't breath alone,him have injuries over all his a miracle that he's alive" she said wiping her tears away and letting fresh one to fall.

Him pulled her into his arms,kissing the top of her head."Maybe his destiny is to be with found him and now we will not lose him one more time."

* * *

><p>William was getting healthy,he can go home,but what home?His adoptive parents died and he had no other place where to and Doctor Scully had a very good relationship,he loved to stay around her,him always said that she looks like a beautiful fairy from the fairytales.<p>

"Morning,my little prince." said entering in his room.

William smiled "Morning,Doctor Scully." he said looking at her.

"How are you doing today?" she asked the little boy.

"Very can I go out from this hospital?" he asked looking at her with his big blue eyes.

"This is the reason why I come to talk with you now,William." she said looking down at her hands then at William."You can go out from the hospital now,"

"Really?" him cut her off.

"But...You need a home where to parents died and I was wondering if you would like to stay with me." she said softly.

"You want to take me with you?You want to be my mommy?" him asked surprised.

"Yes,I wish that and I was hoping that you wish the same." she said looking into his blue eyes.

William jumped from the bed in Scully's arms."Yes,Doctor Scully,I wish that too!I'm sure that you are a great mommy." him said smiling.

Happiness tears started to form in her was so happy that she can hold again in her arms her son,the son what she wished so much to have in her arms."William,you need to know something more," she said softly."I'm your real mother."

William pulled away surprised by what she just said."My real mother?" him asked.

She sighed "Yes,William,I'm your real were just your adoptive parents." she started crying "I'm sorry that I gave you up,please forgive me, I wanted to protect you,they wanted to take you away from me and from your wanted to kill you and I can't accept that."

William wiped her tears away with his small toes."Mommy...Don't cry,I don't like to see you 're beautiful when you smile.I don't have why to be upsad on saved my life,twice,I know that you gave me up to protect me, I saw you in my dreams and I saw some types of super-soliders who wanted to hurt 't cry,mommy,please." he said with his innocent voice.

Scully kissed her son small hands then hugged him."I promise William that I will never give you up again.I will do anything to protect you,anything."Then the room door opened and Mulder stepped in looking at Scully and William.

"Ups,I disturb something?I'll come back later." he said smiling and turning to the door.

"No,Mulder,stay." she said turning her head to face him.

Mulder smiled and kneel next to William bed."Hey,buddy." he said.

"Hey" said William looking at the tall brown hair man.

Mulder offered his hand "I'm Fox Mulder."

William accepted to shake hands with him."I'm William Van De Kump."

"But soon you will be William Mulder." Scully said looking at William.

William was surprised,the tall brown hair man who's name was Fox Mulder was his dad."Daddy?" it's all what William manage to say.

Mulder sat on the bed edge next to William."Yes,I'm your daddy,William and she's your mommy."

"I know she's my mommy and now I know you're my daddy." him said jumping in Mulder arms."Daddy!"

Mulder hugged his son and kissed the top of his small head."You don't want to go home,Will?" Mulder asked his baby boy.

"Yes,I want to go home.I want to see my new home.I want to spend much time with you and mommy." William answered smiling.

* * *

><p>After finishing all the documents to can adopt William,Mulder and Scully took him off of the sat on the back seat of his dad car and Scully in the front a while they reached their house,it wasn't a big one,was a modest home with a big garden and without any near jumped out the car and started running to the front door.<p>

"Daddy,Mommy open the door!" him said with very much entusiasm.

"Wait or you will blow the house down." Mulder said jokily while was unlocking the how Mulder opened the door,William go in the house running in all the him found his dad office him screamed."DADDY!"

Mulder run to his son "What's wrong buddy?" him asked the little boy.

"Look an alien ship!" him pointed at his dad 'I Want To Believe' started laughing.

"Yes,it is an alien ship and I have much more in this here." Mulder pointed at a photo of a mother alien ship.

"Wow,daddy I like aliens!" him said smiling.

After hours of staying in his dad office looking at different photos of alien ships and listening his daddy telling him stories about aliens,William fell asleep on the living room lift him up and took him to his bedroom,putting him in the bed and covering him with a entered the bedroom too and kissed William forehead then leave the room holding Mulder hand.

"I never thought that we will find him again." she said softly.

"Never give up on a miracle,Scully."him said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips softly.

"You're right."she said looking into his eyes.

**The End**


End file.
